


all my life i've been burning by the dreams i've had (now i want to run)

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Heist Movie AU, M/M, b/c i'm latina and I Say So, latino melkor and mairon, power couple angbang, thuri and mairon are bffs, thuri is a fun chaotic disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: The heist movie AU that wouldn't leave me alone.Title from Run by Delta Rae.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon & Thuringwethil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	all my life i've been burning by the dreams i've had (now i want to run)

_Los Angeles, California._  
  
Mairon didn't know how the universe had conspired against him to make criminals this dull and tequila this bad. He knew most people were idiots, but why couldn't they at least have the decency to be a little more inspired in their stupidity? 

In Mairon's opinion, the only interesting part about this operation was his dress. Mairon had always liked silk, and crimson flattered his golden brown complexion. And it was tight and sheer enough that his mark would be _very_ distracted. Melkor had picked it out for him in a little shop near their place in Old San Juan, and had asked Mairon for a lap dance the moment he'd seen it on him. That had been a fun night. 

Mairon noticed figures moving around the nightclub, unremarkable unless you knew what to look for or recognized their faces, and Mairon could do both.

_Puta madre.  
_

He began to count silently. 

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, ci-_

"Everyone stay where you are!" There were a lot of guns in the air.

Mairon rolled his eyes and walked forward. 

Melkor, being Melkor, laughed, "Fancy seeing you here, sweetheart."

Melkor didn't even give him a chance to respond before he pulled Mairon into a rough kiss. Mairon kissed him back, tangling his fingers in midnight hair. 

When he pulled away for air, Mairon pressed a stiletto to his husband's throat, "You had better have a _very_ good reason for interrupting my operation."

"One week ago, Ungoliant Fuinevaire stole three priceless diamonds from Dr. Fëanáro Therinde. I have a plan to get them from her," Melkor smirked, "Good enough?"

Mairon lowered the dagger, "Burn this place down. And tell me more about your plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are Loved.


End file.
